Naruto's Magical Heritage
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Just before Naruto's academy graduation exam, He discovers the true power of the Uzumaki clan,and it is not Fuinjutsu was the reason that they were feared. With a new guiding mentor Naruto will learn the power of his ancestors, the power of Magic. Some of his family members that are still alive will also aid to Naruto's learning. Multicrossover NarutoxHarem Bloodline Naruto


**Naruto's Magical Heritage**

I don't own anything.

 **Spells,Jutsu**

 _computers,Scrolls,books,Letters,Telekenetic communication,and songs._

(A/n Naruto/Star vs the forces of Evil/World of Warcraft/Neverwinter(for some characters,and abilities)/Sofia the First/Elena of Avalor/Disney/Winx club/My Little Pony

Pairing NarutoxSakuraxHinataxInoxStarxElenaxSofiaxFem ItachixHanaxFemMarco

Sasuke,Orochimaru,Akatsuki(minus Itachi) Bashing Good Danzo,Madara,Itachi,Eclipsa Multiple Bloodline Naruto Alive in a coma Kushina )

 **Naruto recieves his heritage and a new mentor,Uzumaki Clan history explained to Naruto's accademy class, Magic vs Ninjutsu fight,and a family member's escape**

A Twelve year old Naruto Uzumaki walked in to his apartment after having his dinner of ten bowls of pork room. 'Huh, those weren't there before I left to paint the monument.',thought Naruto as he notice a black hooded robe that had leather triangle pattern over the outside of the sleeve,the hood, most of the back,and front on his kitchen chair. There was also a massive book on his kitchen table.

"Whoa this is a cool looking robe.",said Naruto to no one in particular.

"It is the standard Uzumaki clan battle outfit.",said a wise voice out of no where which caused Naruto to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Who said that?",asked Naruto as the book open up as a small dark blue humanoid wearing a yellow tunic. He had a white beard that was split in the middle,and the two seperate parts when to opposite side at a ninety degree angle. The strange thing is that he had a gem in his forehead,six fingers on each hand including his thumbs,and a pink eyes with diamond iris and pupils.

"I am Sir Glossaryck of terms,but you can just call me Glossaryck. I am the magical guide for the Butterfly family since the dawn of time,and the Uzumaki clan heir for the last four generations when your great great grandmother Eclipsa Butterfly married your great great grandfather Senryu Uzumaki.",said Glossaryck who introduce himself.

"You knew my mother.",said Naruto

"Ah yes sweet Kushina. She nearly had a heart attack when I first introduce my self. I was almost tempted to wipe out Kumokagure when they kidnapped her before she inherited the Uzumaki clan grimore.",said Glossaryck as a tear fell from his right eye.

"What is a grimore?",asked Naruto

"A grimore is a book of spells that contains all of the magic learn or came up by a family. In this case your mother's family the Uzumaki clan. Your family grimore not only contains spell that you will need to learn,but also fighting styles that your family has learned through the centuries that the clan has existed. I have a question when is your accademy graduation exam?",ask Glossaryck

"Tommorrow,but I have a feeling that I might fail the exam.",said Naruto sadly.

"Why is that?",asked Glossarcyk

"That stupid Bunshin no jutsu. Everytime I use it it make a sickly looking clone.",said Naruto

"I guess no one taught you the proper Uzumaki clan graduation clone jutsu. Your clan has massive amount of chakra, because of the magic use of the clan members. You should of been taught the Kage-Bunshin no jutsu years ago. I will teach it to use.",said Glossayrck

"Cool I may actually get to graduate.",said Naruto

"Not only the jutsu makes physical clones,but it also when the clones are poofed you gain their memories which makes it a very useful training tool. You put your index fingers in a cross shape ,and split your chakra evenly in the amount of clones your are planning to make . I want you to try it ,and make eight clones.",said Glossaryck

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu .** ",said Naruto as he made eight exact copies appeared.

"Good. While you sleep Naruto I am going to have your clones due several tasks to get you ready for your exam so that you will be at the status of a genin of Uzumaki clan should be. The first clone will study the spells Shirudo which makes a magical shield to protect you,Higi no misairu which makes projectiles made up of Arcane which is another name for Magical projectiles,and Gensō-tekina kagayaki which gives your team a boost of intellect which can be useful in number of situations such as code breaking, remembering map details, and fuinjutsu as examples. The second clone will study the combat style of the Monks which is documented in the grimorie which I will make a copy of the pages. The third clone will study Rogue techniques. The fourth clone will start learning beginners fuinjutsu which is another part of your heritage. the fifth clone will review for the written part of the exam. The sixth clone will study Holy magic of priest ,and paladins so that you can get a better grasp of healing for your teammates for higher ranking missons. The Seventh clone will be reviewing your ninjutsu and genjutsu parts of the the exam,and your grandfather's bloodline. The eight clone will be playing Shogi with me to work on your skills of tatics,and strategies for missions.",explained Glossarcyk

"I want to learn some for powerful combat magic.",said the orginal Naruto which caused Glossaryck to slap him upside the head.

"I will only allow you to work on those kind of spell after you sign a summoning contract with a summoning group that can teach you sage mode. For the simple reason that your messing around with Elemental spirits. So if you don't want to be incinderated alive,crushed by a earth elemental the size of a Bijuu,drowned by a enrage water elemental, or have the air sucked out of your lungs killing you. I suggest you listen to me.",said Glossaryck

"I have a couple of questions. One who is my grandfather, and what is his bloodline? Why do you want to learn the battle style of these monks?",asked Naruto

"The answer is that your grandfather's bloodline ability is the Sharingan. Your grandfather is Madara Uchiha who is one of the founders of this very village itself. You are from a pure nonritual descendant line which means that your Sharingan can grow in Mangekyo Sharingan with a little hard work ,and has zero of the side effects that a ritual descendant will have. As to the battle style of the Monks it is very simular to the Hyuga clan's juken style which will be very useful to disable close range opponents so that you can focus you energy in to your next spell. Now off to bed with you. I will dispell the clones when they learn what I think is enough.",said Glossaryck as the clones began to work to their tasks.

The next morning Naruto woke up to find Glossaryck making breakfast using make to use Naruto untensils.

"Good morning Naruto. Why don't you get ready for the day while I finish up making breakfast. Do wear your robes. It should at least remind the older generations the history of the Uzumaki clan.",said Glossaryck which Naruto changed in to the robes. The pair ate their breakfast very quickly ,and began to headed to the accademy. Naruto put his hood up. As the two walked to the accademy the two got some strange reactions such as a group of Hyuga Elders pissing themselves in fear,and some looks of fear and excitement from several retired ninja. Lord Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage nearly choked on his pipe when he saw Naruto walking towards the accademy in his robe.

"Clear my schedule.",ordered the Third Hokage as he rushed out of his office.

Meanwhile Iruka Umino,and Mizuki Toji began attendance as Naruto,and Glossaryck enter the classroom.

"Who is the robe figure?",thought most of the class.

"Who are you?",asked Iruka

"It's me Naruto Uzumaki, Iruka-Sensei. I am actually wearing traditional clan clothing of the Uzumaki clan.",said Naruto

"There is no such thing as an Uzumaki Clan. You are a clanless nobody who's whore of a mother abandon as a baby because of you being a demon.",said a Civilian born student.

"You are wrong. Naruto is the heir of the Uzumaki Clan,and you just signed your families' death certificate.",said the Third Hokage who just arrived in the classroom.

"You can't do that my father is on the council.",said the student

"You just broke three major laws. All of your family properties,and items will turned over to Naruto.",said the Third Hokage.

"May I give a quick lesson of the Uzumaki Clan,and their history.",said Glossaryck making his persense known for the first time to the class.

"Why yes you can Sir Glossaryck. It will be a good thing for the young potential genin to learn about the third founding clan.",said the Third Hokage which caused Glossaryck to make his forehead gem to glow as send a beam of light hitting the blackboard causing an image of a red hair man with purple eyes that had several rings around the pupil fighting a massive monster with ten tails.

"I am starting this story with Naruto's several great grandfather who three of the clans that Naruto descended from. His name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki who you may better know as the Sage of the Six Paths,first God of Shinobi,and the title that you do not know of the first Jinchuriki. This twin brother Hamura is the ancestor who founded the Hyuga Clan. Naruto descended from Hagoromo two sons Indra who found the Uchiha Clan inheirted Hagoromo's eyes,and Asura who founded the Senju clan and the Uzumaki Clan inheirted his father's will. The Uzumaki clan discovered that they had a special energy in addition to chakra. That energy is called mana which is used for magic spells which don't require handsigns. The Uzumaki Clan keep learn more spell in a various different fields from healing magic to even nercomancy that magical art to control the dead.",said Glossaryck as the image on the board changed to a black hair woman wearing a purple dress with glowing dark purple energy surrounding her hands, and an massive group of dead bodies coming out of the ground.

"Who is that Glossaryck?",asked Naruto

"That is your several great grandmother who is most likely still alive. Her name is Liliana Uzumaki. She is a gifted necromancer. She actually came from another world. Many members of the Uzumaki clan married magic users from other worlds. Sometimes they even marry members of magical royal families such as the Royal family of Domino well that is more of a confusing story relating with accidental time travel,and the Butterfly family of Mewni with the wedding of Senryu Uzumaki and Queen Eclipsa Butterfly of Mewni who are parents of Mito Senju-Uzumaki the wife of Hashirama Senju your first Hokage. Mito's daughter Shizune married Madara Uchiha who gave birth to Kushina Senju-Uchiha-Uzumaki who gave birth to Naruto.",said Glossaryck who everyone,but the Third Hokage to stare at Naruto with wide eyes. The black board image changed to a pale skin woman with puffy teal hair wearing a purple dress with a black hat that had white and grey feather. She also had red spade shape marks onher cheeks. She was carrying an umbrella. Glossaryck was floating next to her. There was red hair man wearing robes like Naruto was wearing standing next to her with his hand around her waist.

"So that is Naruto-kun's great great grandmother.",said the Third Hokage

"She is still alive. She was crystalized because of misinformation. But anyway The Uzumaki Clan is also known as great diplomats not only with human civilizations,but also other races that reside on this world. Senryu's father Roku Uzumaki became friends with the Tauren when he went to Thunder Bluff to study their Shamanistic magic. Roku's father Azulon became friends with the Night Elves of Darnassus when he went to learn their druidic magic. Azulon's father Sozin became friends,and drinking buddies with the dwarves of Ironforge when he learned holy magic of the priests,and paladins. Several other Uzumaki have gone to other cities to learn. Some of the Uzumaki even survive the destruction of Uzukagure because they were living in other cities at the time. For example Shizune Senju-Uzumaki-Uchiha is currently living in Silvermoon city on a different continent.",said Glossaryck as the screen showed a tall skinny red hair man who's hair was in a top knot with a gold flame knot holder with a group of bull humanoids,then another red hair man working with a group of blueish skin elves,then a whitening red hair man drinking with a bunch of short bearded people,and finally a red hair woman who look like she was twenty with blue diamonds,and three whisker marks on her cheeks wearing plate armor carrying a very artistan crafted bow on her back leaning on an balcony of a very beautiful city.

"Why didn't she raise me?",asked Naruto

"The civillian council members sent a message to her which was a lie saying that you were dead. Which is one of the things I want to talk to the Hokage about. Anyway the Uzumaki clan has been on the frontlines of any major battle with demons,and dark gods since the founding of the clans. Naruto's great great grandfather Senryu was able to defeat three Biju on his own.",said Glossaryck as the blackboard showed Uzumaki clan members fighting various demons,a Five headed dragon,and Senryu fighting the Four tailed Monkey ,the Five tailed Dophlin-Horse,and the Six tailed Slug. The blackboard turn back to normal.

"I don't accept this baka as the true heir of the Uchiha clan,and I demand that he gives me his powers.",shouted Sasuke.

"Silence Ritual Descendant scum. You have no right to demand anything from the clan heir.",shouted Glossaryck

"I am an avengers. I must have power to kill my brother Itachi.",said Sasuke which caused Naruto ,and Glossaryck to both start laughing.

"What is so funny of me being an avenger!",shouted Sasuke.

"Well three things that are funny about your statement. One if you are truly an avenger,you will have to kill yourself in order to rekill those who truly dishonor the Uchiha clan as they are all your ancestors. Two Itachi is not your sibiling. Itachi is the child of Obito Uchiha the only descendant of Izuna Uchiha the brother of Madara Uchiha,and Rin Nohara who was Obito's team member before Obito's death. The finally thing is that Itachi is not only a girl,but is betrothed to Naruto here.",explained Glossaryck though his laughter.

"I will kill you ,and take your power.",shouted Sasuke as he charged at Naruto who jumped out of the window in to the courtyard. Sasuke began to go through several handsigns before sucking in air in to his lungs.

 **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu.",** shouted Sasuke as he sent out a massive fireball

 **"Shirudo!",** casted Naruto as a massive blue energy shield wrapped around Naruto which took the full force of the fireball,but still hold. Naruto pointed his right hand at Sasuke ,and casted," **Higi no Misairu!** " which caused forty light blue objects flew at Sasuke hitting him in the leg.

"Naruto end this fight with the moon goddess techinque.",said Glossaryck which caused Naruto to nod as his eyes activated first the Sharingan which then changed to a black fuma shuriken surrounded by a red circle. Naruto ran up to Sasuke looking straight in the eyes ,and said," **Tsukuyomi!"**

In Sasukes mind

"This is my Tsukuyomi. I control this world. For the next fifty days in this world you will feel every single pain that your ritual descended relative cause me while I eat tomatoes in front of you.",said Naruto as the images of Sasuke's relatives began to beat on him.

Outside of Sasuke's mind.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!",screamed Sasuke as he grabbed the sides of his head.

"That is Tsukuyomi an S-rank genjutsu that only members of the Uchiha clan who have fully unlocked their Sharingan to allow it to become Mangekyo Sharingan. It allows to user to cause a very powerful genjutsu that they have full control over. Naruto ended this fight with very little damage on his opponent. That kind of strategy could see Naruto in the Hunter ninja division.",Explained the Third Hokage.

"From now on Sasuke is no longer an Uchiha. His bloodline will be sealed,and I am recommending to the Hokage that he is to be executed for trying to kill a clan heir,and demanding clan techinques.",said Naruto

"He will be Naruto. I am also going to remove Itachi from the bingo books,and send a messenage for her to return to the village.",said the Third Hokage as he motioned for the Anbu to retrieve the still screaming Sasuke.

"Well lets start the Graduation exam. Everyone get to your desk for the written part.",said Iruka which caused all of the students to groan.

Meanwhile in the Crystal Dimension of Rhombulus. In the crytal prison of Queen Eclipsa Uzumaki, her cheek spades began to glow as the crystal began to break.

Meanwhile in the Summoning dimension in the palace of a group of summoning the statue of Eclipsa's cheek gems began to glow.

"Quickly inform the princess that our first summoner has returned.",said one of the sage

 **Next chapter:Teams Selection,Trial of Eclipsa, Grandmother finds out the truth,and the Death of Orochimaru**


End file.
